It's About Time
by RedNixxy
Summary: Reid meets a girl at a bar. Could this be a fresh start for him?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hi everyone this is my first ever fanfic so I look forward to reviews and I will try to make this as good as possible.**

 **I don't own any of the characters apart from Nyra.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - New Beginning

It was loud, very loud. But after an extremely difficult case the whole team needed this to relax, so did I. So here we are all having a drink or in JJ and Garcia's case a few … too many! The bar was nothing special, but, it had a happy atmosphere.

"C'mon Spence, you need to keep up!" JJ said.

"Yeah c'mon boy genius" Garcia drunkenly agreed.

Sitting on the table was an array of colorful shots, that they bet I would never manage to drink without getting drunk. Silly me decided not to think about and just said yes.

"Fine I'll do it but only because a hangover might make tomorrow a bit easier. Ha-ha!"

Thinking about the next day, where we meet Morgans replacement, he took 4 of the shots and next thinkg I knew the room was spinning.

"Yay, go Spence!" They said in unison, while Hotch and Rossi just shook their heads smirking.

A couple of hours later and 5 more shots later, I watched JJ order another round while Rossi and Hotch decided to call it a night, I noticed a group of women all laughing at one of their friends, who was taking it good naturedly. Next thing I know the women they were laughing at turned to look at him and smiled at him. Ears going red he quickly turned around and looked at the table as if it was a life-line.

"Hi?" came a feminine Scottish accent, which made Spencer lift his head to see where it had come from. There in front of him with a shy smile was the woman who seen him looking over at her group. She was really attractive. Long auburn hair in loose curls, medium height and curvy but slim. How unusual, she has bluie eyes, which is really rare in someone with red hair. She was dressed simply in a long sleeved tee and black jeans and ballet flats. I looked around for JJ and Garcia seeing them laughing at the bar not even noticing the woman walk upto him.

"Hi" Spencer said, yet again ears going red.

"My name is Nyra. Whats yours?"

"Re- Dr-Spe… eh Spencer, my names Spencer" he sputtered out finally.

"Nice to meet you!" she laughed.

"New to the States?"

"Yeahigotajobsoimovedover"

"Sorry, I'm not being rude but could you say that again … slowly?"

"Sorry, I keep forgetting that I talk faster than most people. I recently got offered a job, so I moved over. Was that better? Ha-ha"

They continued to talk for a while longer, her laughing when he had trouble understanding her, and him laughing when she didn't understand local slang. It was strange how easy it was to talk to her. Next thing I know she randomly blurts out

"I'm not usually this impulsive but wanna go somewhere else?"

For the second time that night I didn't think. I just said yes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Decided to try and do a chapter with different POV. Hopefully it worked out alright.**

 **I don't own any characters other than Nyra.**

Chapter 2 - The Next Morning

"He's so cute when he's sleeping" Nyra thought as she looked at the man currently sprawled on her bed. His hair was all rumpled and he was snoring lightly. As she walked to her kitchen to put on some coffee, he seems like a coffee drinker, she was wondering how best to go about waking him up since the sunlight streaming in seems to have absolutely no effect. Decision made she decided to do what she used to do to her brother when he wouldn't wake.

"What the-" Spencer shrieked while wildly looking around.

"Mornin sunshine" she smiled brightly.

"What did you do? Did you throw a pillow at me?" he exclaimed.

"Yes, I did"

"Did we? I mean I'm lying in what I am presuming is your bed" he blushed slightly.

"Yeah youre in my bed, but if you look down you will see you are fully clothed ha-ha. So you have no need to worry, you came back here had a beer, then passed out."

"Ohmygod! I'm really sorry-"

"Honestly its no problem. Want a coffee?" she cut off while trying not to laugh at his shocked face.

"Eh yeah please." He glanced at his watch and said "Actually I need to head home and get ready for work, or I'm going to be late but thanks"

"No bother. Here's my number maybe gimme a call sometime?"

"Ok" Spencer gulped taking the number. What a strange morning.

Three hours later : 09:00

Just on time Spencer walked in to the bullpen. First thing he saw was a very hungover Garcia sitting groaning and rubbing her temples, JJ didn't look much better. As soon as they saeen him he got bombarded with questions from both women.

"Where'd you go?"

"When did you leave last night?"

He just shook his head and went to his desk trying not to blush too much. He couldn't get his head off the girl he met last night, and had passed out in front off! Oh man his first time noticing a woman since Maive and he completely embarrassed himself in front of her. At least she was nice enough to give him her number.

"Everyone, conference room in five." Hotch said from his office.

Here it is. Here's the time when we meet Dereks replacement. You can sense the tension in the room. The team has been changed up so many times in the past few years that its getting to a point that everyone is thinking How long will this one last?

"Before we bring in our new team member, she has asked that we have a look at her file before you all meet her"

"Why" everyone chorused.

"The why doesn't matter, so lets begin. Garcia"

"Ok my leige. Our newest member is Dr Lunyra Brown, graduated from Oxford University. She has PHDs in Physics, mathematics and engineering. She also has 2 BAS for psychology and psychiatry. Wow, girl genius."

"Wait did you say Lunyra Brown? She's wrote multiple papers on the psychology of cult leaders and suicide bombers." said Spencer.

"Yeah, that's her, why whats wrong Spence?"

"Nothing, its just a shock."

"It also says here that she is 29 and has an I.Q of 189." JJ piped up. "Wow Spence, it's a female you!"

"Do we all agree that she sounds like a good fit? Hotch said interrupting everyone's laughter.

"Well it looks like it's unanimous, so shall we bring her in so we can all meet her?"

As everyone nodded as Hotch went to get Dr Brown. Spencer was really looking forward to meeting her. Finally someone who would probably be able to understand his rambling.

"Everyone meet Dr Lunyra Brown"

Spencer looked up as everyone else said their hellos and stopped as soon as he seen her.

It was the girl from last night.


End file.
